mundopublicofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Controle Judicial da Proporcionalidade
Essa página trata do '''controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas: objetivos, fundamentos jurídicos, possibilidades, limites, experiências e problemas.' Por Beatriz Maria Marques Holanda Costa.'' thumb|220pxIntrodução O controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas, em linhas gerais, constitui-se pelo controle realizado pelo Poder Judiciário que objetiva a adequação e a necessidade entre o ato punitivo administrativo e o ato ilícito ao qual ele se dirige, de modo a garantir o equilíbrio entre a submissão da Administração à ordem jurídica e aos direitos e garantias fundamentais, e a margem de liberdade a ela concedida na realização de suas atividades. Panorama histórico do controle judicial Faz-se mister entender, primariamente, o que representa o controle judicial da Administração Pública brasileira e fazer um panorama histórico da constituição desse controle, para o obter compreensão desse controle em relação à proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas. Há de se asseverar, para o entendimento da formação do controle judicial brasileiro, a atuação jurisdicional histórica, com base em dois modelos de jurisdição, relevantes para o Direito Administrativo, sendo um francês e um anglo-saxão, dos quais o primeiro diz respeito à Jurisdição administrativa e o segundo à Jurisdição una. O modelo francês de jurisdição consiste em uma Jurisdição específica à Administração, inserida em sua estrutura, e em um Conselho de Estado com papel relevante para a formação do direito administrativo francês, de modo que, na leitura da separação de poderes realizada pelos franceses - diferente da separação de Montesquieu, “litígios envolvendo a Administração Pública não podiam ser confiados ao Judiciário, sem que isso significasse subordinação da Administração a esse poder”1. Ressalte-se que a formação do modelo francês é decorrente da movimentação de revolucionários burgueses, que à época intencionavam tirar do poder a nobreza de toga, juízes que julgavam no âmbito dos Parlamentos (judiciários) e eram um grupo com grande poder antes de 1789. Já a jurisdição una anglo-saxã refere-se a uma só Jurisdição, exercida pelo Judiciário, pela qual todos, inclusive a Administração, estavam submetidos. Nesse modelo de jurisdição, os juízes eram escolhidos por eleição e inseridos no modelo do Common Law, no qual não pretendiam criar um Direito, mas revelar um preexistente, enquanto a jurisdição francesa era livre para criar Direito. thumb|400px O Brasil oscilou entre ambos os modelos em sua trajetória histórica. No período Imperial, o país detinha o modelo francês de Jurisdição e um Conselho de Estado. Todavia, diante das modificações decorrentes do passado histórico brasileiro, foi introduzida a jurisdição una no ordenamento jurídico. Diante disso, as causas contenciosas em relação à Administração passaram a ser julgadas pela Justiça Comum. Contudo, essa adoção do modelo anglo-saxão não incluiu o modelo de legitimação dos juízes (realizado por concursos públicos) e não eliminou toda a influência francesa no país, de modo que o Estado brasileiro detém superioridade. Com a Constituição de 1988, conhecida como Constituição Cidadã e catalisadora da evolução do direito administrativo, segundo Odete Medauar2, os direitos dos cidadãos foram assegurados, os princípios a serem seguidos pela administração, constitucionalizados, e o controle judicial foi ampliado de modo a submeter a Administração Pública às regras da Constituição de uma maneira mais eficaz. Desse modo, a Carta de 1988 consolidou o Estado Democrático de Direito, fundado nas garantias individuais e submetido a um Direito democraticamente constituído. Nas palavras de Carlos Ari Sundfeld, Estado de Direito é: o criado e regulado por uma Constituição (isto é, por norma jurídica superior às demais), onde o exercício do poder político seja dividido entre órgãos, independentes e harmônicos, que controlem uns aos outros, de modo que a lei produzida por um deles tenha de ser necessariamente observada pelos demais e que os cidadãos, sendo titulares de direitos, possam opô-los ao próprio Estado3 (grifo nosso). Alicerça-se, pois, o Estado de Direito, na superioridade da Constituição, na separação de poderes e na garantia dos direitos dos cidadãos. Ademais, “não se pode dissociar, hoje, Estado de Direito de regime democrático, porque a vigência da lei supõe um legislador democraticamente constituído”4. Com essa associação, portanto, tem-se o Estado Democrático de Direito. Dessa maneira, com o objetivo de assegurar esses elementos, fez-se imprescindível a efetivação do controle judicial da Administração Pública, inserido na separação de poderes (art. 2o, CF), de modo a assegurar os freios e contrapesos e, consequentemente, o seu equilíbrio, sendo realizado pelo Judiciário. Esse controle, pois, visa fiscalizar e garantir a legalidade, sem controlar o mérito dos atos administrativos, e é viabilizado por diversos instrumentos, garantidos pela Carta constitucional, dentre os quais: o mandado de segurança individual ou coletivo, a ação civil pública, a ação popular e a ação de improbidade. thumb|right|376px É estabelecido, assim, o respeito aos preceitos constitucionais e à harmonia entre o Estado e os administrados, evitando abusos de poder, o que se faz relevante no contexto brasileiro, posto que, nas palavras de André Rosilho, “o Executivo, no Brasil, é historicamente dado a caprichos”5. Os atos administrativos, portanto, estão submetidos ao Judiciário, via controle judicial, e, por conseguinte, as sanções administrativas também o estão. A sanção administrativa e o princípio da proporcionalidade “Incumbe ao subprincípio da proporcionalidade ‘stricto sensu’ servir de instrumento balizador do legítimo exercício da competência sancionadora ‘in concreto’”'6'' (Neto, Alexandre. 2000) Diante da configuração de um Estado Democrático de Direito no Direito brasileiro, torna-se essencial o princípio da proporcionalidade no que diz respeito à quantificação e qualificação da pena atribuída pela Administração, respeitando, todavia, “certa margem de liberdade reconhecida ao administrador em seu cumprimento”7, posto que a Administração deve seguir a lei, mas detém certa discricionariedade. Por conseguinte, a proporcionalidade objetiva a regulação das sanções administrativas, de modo a garantir os direitos fundamentais dos administrados e a exigência de motivação dos atos administrativos, sujeitos à análise pelo Judiciário, assegurando a legalidade da atividade administrativa. Segundo o art. 5o, XXXIX, da Constituição Federal, não existe crime sem lei anterior que o defina, o que pode ser aplicado à atividade sancionadora da Administração, como apresentado por Alexandre Neto. desde el ponto de vista de la política sancionadora se exige, además, su divulgación, más o menos larga y detalhada según sea el grado de especialización o profesionalización de sus destinatarios8 Dito isso, note-se que é necessária a tipificação em lei das sanções administrativas e das infrações causadoras das mesmas, de modo a garantir previsibilidade e segurança jurídica aos administrados. Essa tipificação formal, todavia, “é apenas um primeiro passo no enquadramento da conduta do agente”9. A aplicação do princípio da proporcionalidade, com o objetivo de garantir que a tutela do bem jurídico-administrativo, objetivada pela sanção, deve ter também adequação material com a natureza do ilícito. Em relação à adequação material, com base no princípio da proporcionalidade, faz-se imprescindível destacar a ''intervenção mínima ''e o princípio da ''insignificância ''como norteadores das sanções administrativas, posto que, em um Estado de Direito, essas só devem ser colocadas em prática sobre atos que contenham elementos necessários para tanto, afinal deve ser prezado o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana, art. 1o, III, da Carta Magna. Caso contrário, medidas alternativas hão de ser tomadas. A invocação à ''insignificância ''tem relação com o Direito Penal, mas pode ser aplicada à seara administrativa, como afirma Fábio Osório: De fato, o ato reprimido pelo Direito Administrativo Sancionador não se confunde, necessariamente, com o ilícito criminal, tornando-se, todavia, relevante sublinha que o '''princípio da proporcionalidade, origem da tese da insignificância na seara penal, também se aplica a outras esferas jurídicas, notadamente na defesa dos direitos fundamentais da pessoa humana10. (grifo nosso) Tem-se, pois, que nem todas as infringências provocadas à lei necessitam de sanção administrativa, e que as sanções não devem ser invocadas para “casos menores, de pouca ou escassa gravidade”11, insignificantes ''para tamanha repressão. Em um teor residual, a sanção administrativa deve ser estabelecida, em conformidade com a lei, “quando não seja possível oferecer aos bens jurídicos afetados uma igual ou maior proteção através de meios não-sancionatórios, menos lesivos”12. Destaque-se ainda que, pelo princípio da proporcionalidade, é assegurado o princípio do ''non bis in idem, aplicado à esfera administrativa da atividade sancionadora, no que diz respeito à ponderação da sanção, de modo a torná-la proporcional ao ato cometido. Logo, uma sanção excessivamente gravosa ao ato cometido seria uma afronta ao princípio da proporcionalidade tido como norteador dos atos administrativos. Carlos Ari Sundfeld (2010) trata da proporcionalidade como expressão quantitativa da razoabilidade e afirma ser inválido ato desproporcional em relação à situação que o gerou ou à finalidade que pretende atingir13. Dessa maneira, a sanção aplicada de forma desproporcional ao ato ilícito praticado deve ser declarada inconstitucional, pois ela seria uma afronta à esfera jurídica dos administrados, garantida pelo Estado Democrático de Direito da Constituição Federal brasileira. Ademais, ressalte-se a exigibilidade pessoal, garantida pelo art. 5o, XLV, primeira parte, da Constituição, que “nenhuma pena passará da pessoa do condenado”14, de modo que a responsabilização dos demais só deve ser permitida se “justificado meio de atendimento da finalidade de prevenção geral e especial que é a razão de ser da sanção”15. Um outro ponto relevante à efetivação da proporcionalidade da sanção administrativa seria a perspectiva temporal, que diz respeito à não admissão de penas perpétuas, pela Carta, em seu art. 5o, XLVII, “b”. A respeito dessa inadmissibilidade e a proporcionalidade exigida às sanções administrativas, em conformidade ao atendimento dos direitos dos administrados, destaca Geraldo Ataliba: Infrações administrativas jamais poderiam ter como consequência inabilitação permanente para o exercício de habilitações profissionais. Como se trata de atuação do ius puniendi, abusivamente desempenhado, cabe invocar os princípios de direito penal aqui lembrados os quais, a proporcionalidade das punições, para- mediante decisão judicial corretiva- restituir nos seus direitos os atingidos (cf. Geraldo Ataliba, Inconstitucionalidade das punições Permanentes, pp. 24-25). Acolhendo a tese, cita o Autor do MS 1.119-DF (STJ, 1a Seção, rel. Min. Peçanha Martins, v.u., j. 18.12.1991'', DJU'' 16.3.1992, p. 307) (grifo nosso). Conclui-se, assim, que o princípio da proporcionalidade, aplicado à esfera da atividade administrativa de aspecto sancionador, diz respeito à limitação desta, “quanto à sua graduação ou dosimetria, como garantia fundamental dos administrados, inseparável do modelo do Estado Democrático e Social de Direito”16. ' ' Controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas Como explicitado, a Administração Pública possui legitimidade constitucional para aplicar sanções. Devem elas além de proporcionais, serem necessárias e adequadas, pois o que se visa não é a punição como ato em si mesmo, mas a consecução ótima do interesse público. Portanto, “deve-se garantir que as sanções sejam adequadas, necessárias, proporcionais à cura exata do interesse público que a motiva, justificando, em termos axiológicos, o sacrifício imposto à esfera jurídica atingida com sua prescrição”.17 Nesse cenário, incube ao poder Judiciário efetuar o controle da Administração Pública, tanto pelo controle de constitucionalidade da norma sancionadora, como pelo controle de legalidade do ato administrativo sancionador. Além dessa análise em abstrato dos atos sancionadores, o Judiciário possui também a prerrogativa de analisar a proporcionalidade in concreto da sanção. Quais os problemas e limites enfrentados?' '' À Administração Pública é conferido um espaço dentro do qual seus agentes devem tomar as melhores decisões para atingir o tal almejado interesse público. Assim, dentro desse espaço de discricionariedade, o Poder Judiciário não pode interferir. A dificuldade se coloca em assuntos em que a linha divisória, entre uma sanção que está dentro das atribuições da Administração e outra que a extrapola, é difícil de ser traçada. Diversos são os autores que discorrem sobre essa problemática, não existindo uma opinião consolidada sobre os limites do controle judicial das sanções administrativas. Diferem sobre a possiblidade do provimento sancionatório, além de invalidado, ser também excluído, reduzido, convertido ou substituído. A título ilustrativo, a opinião de alguns autores. Para Régis Fernandes de Oliveira (1985, p. 73-74)18, “ao judiciário é dado eliminar a lesão ao direito individual do particular. Não lhe é dado reduzir o gravame”. Fábio Medina Osório (2006) entende ser prerrogativa do Judiciário apenas invalidar as sanções desproporcionais e ilícitas. De resto, deve o Judiciário “respeitar os legítimos espaços de movimentação das autoridades administrativas e legislativas, que podem possuir limites mais amplos de atuação”19. Para Helenílson Pontes (2000), em alguns casos entende que pode o juiz determinar a redução da sanção. Assim, pode-se ter em mente esse panorama de falta de concordância sobre qual o real limite a atuação do Poder Judiciário frente à interferência nas medidas sancionadoras atribuídas pela Administração Pública e a avaliação que se faz se o administrador está exercendo sua prerrogativa na justa medida. Também é configurado problema no que diz respeito às sanções administrativas e à sua aplicação sob o aspecto de que a legislação não é clara a respeito de sua gradação e dos atos aos quais elas se direcionam, de modo de torna-se dificultada a elevação da proporcionalidade como princípio norteador da Administração ao recorrer ao ato sancionatório. A questão que fica é saber em quais casos práticos é necessária a atuação do Judiciário e até que ponto esse Poder é realmente a melhor instância para determinar qual seria a justa medida de determinada sanção e até onde ele pode agir. Para entender melhor essa questão do controle judicial da proporcionalidade administrativa no caso concreto, interessante se faz analisar (i) a aplicação do mesmo nas sanções administrativas das agências reguladoras, (ii) as lacunas deixadas pela Lei que tornam imprescindível esse controle e (iii) como se dá na jurisprudência a importância do princípio da proporcionalidade na aplicação das sanções e os desafios em estabelecer os parâmetros e limites do controle judicial. '''(i) O controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas das Agências Reguladoras Elemento essencial à complementação do entendimento da relevância do controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas no contexto brasileiro é a análise sobre o controle judicial dos atos regulatórios das Agências Reguladoras. São escassas as informações a respeito da revisão judicial das agências reguladoras no contexto do Poder Judiciário no Brasil. Logo, Para entender melhor esse tipo de controle, é mister analisar a revisão judicial feita pelo Judiciário nos Estados Unidos. Esse controle tem aspecto relevante no contexto norte-americano pelo fato de nele as agências reguladoras possuírem considerável autonomia e pelo reconhecimento histórico da atuação do Judiciário, inserido na Separação de Poderes, garantida pela Constituição, como imprescindível ao controle dessas agências. Por meio do regime do Common Law, observa-se na jurisprudência norte-americana destaque ao papel do Judiciário como controlador das agências reguladoras. A Hard Look Doctrine surgiu, pois como “favorável a um controle mais detido do processo de tomada de decisão e do conteúdo dispositivo da regulação”20. Todavia, é importante asseverar que esse controle deve ser limitado, de modo que ele é relevante nos casos nos quais não é imposta a deferência pela legalidade. Caio Mário da Silva Pereira Neto21, trata da Hard Look Doctrine como estabelecedora de parâmetros para a avaliação material de decisões técnicas proferidas pelas agências reguladoras - com especial foco na avaliação da motivação dos atos administrativos emanados por essas autarquias. Para exemplificar a doutrina, o autor faz destaque ao caso “Citzens to Preserve Overton Park vs. Volpe22”, para explanar que a presunção de legalidade não impede completamente que haja revisão judicial dos atos administrativos, “e que cabe ao juiz verificar se a decisão tomada pelo administrador não foi: (i) arbitrária; (ii) caprichosa; (iii) um abuso de discricionariedade; ou, ainda (iv) desrespeitosa ao Direito” (PEREIRA NETO, 2014, p.180), afinal a Suprema Corte reenviou o caso para instâncias inferiores realizarem revisão do ato ora questionado. Dito isso, nota-se que a Hard Look Doctrine ''tem como elemento caracterizador a revisão dos fatos pelas instâncias inferiores das decisões das agências reguladoras, o que pôde ser explanado no caso Citizens to Preserve Overton Park v. Volpe, pelo reenvio do caso à análise das instâncias inferiores. Note-se, pois, que o Judiciário não substitui o julgamento das agências, mas “a doutrina abre, então, a possibilidade de a agência buscar melhorar a motivação de seus atos e (i) tentar novamente aprovar a regra antes questionada ou (ii) modificar seu entendimento nesta nova análise dos fatos e dos interesses envolvidos”23. Tendo analisado a atuação do Judiciário no controle dos atos reguladores das agências reguladoras, fez-se possível observar certa consolidação dessa prática no contexto norte-americano. Trazendo esse cenário apresentado para a realização de um paralelo com o Brasil, nota-se que não são estabelecidos parâmetros, pela lei brasileira, para que esse controle seja exercido, de modo que eles passaram a ser analisados pela doutrina e pela avaliação da jurisprudência. É indiscutível a relevância do direito norte-americano no brasileiro, e um dos fatores caracterizantes dessa relação é a adoção da jurisdição una no Brasil. Ademais, vê-se essa relação se edificar também no contexto das agências reguladoras, que têm importante função no sistema organizacional da administração brasileira, com certa autonomia, assim como nos EUA. A regulação dessas agências tornou-se necessária no contexto Federativo brasileiro, diante da Separação de Poderes, garantida pela Constituição Federal, em seu art. 1o, e da necessidade de haver uma “interindependência” dos mesmos. Doutrinas divergem sobre os critérios a serem utilizados à efetivação do controle judicial das agências reguladoras e sobre a atuação do Poder Judiciário nesse controle das agências reguladoras no Brasil. Segundo Caio Mário da Silva Pereira Neto24, o Poder Judiciário possui, basicamente, duas funções relevantes, quais sejam: (i) atuar como árbitro da relação das agências com os atores institucionais; e (ii) definir a própria moldura da atividade regulatória dessas autarquias- com especial destaque para sua função de fiscalizar, principalmente estabelecendo o crivo de revisão dos atos administrativos. Sobre a função (i), tem-se como papel do Judiciário delimitar o âmbito de atuação das agências reguladoras, autarquias essas que se envolvem em diferentes conflitos, como com o Poder Executivo, entre elas mesmas e até com diferentes entidades federativas. Todavia, cabe aqui fazer uma análise mais aprofundada da função (ii), supracitada, qual seja: a definição da moldura da atividade regulatória das agências reguladoras. Em primeiro lugar, faz-se possível observar que o Judiciário garante certa deferência em relação à atuação das agências reguladoras e ao seu conhecimento técnico e específico, assegurando certa ampla discricionariedade aos órgãos reguladores em aspectos técnicos. Dito isso, cabe a esse Poder a revisão da formalidade dos atos administrativos, de modo a verificar a conformidade com o devido processo legal. Todavia, indaga Pereira Neto (2014) a respeito da necessidade de o Judiciário revisar, por meio dos princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade, o mérito das decisões desses órgãos reguladores, “aplicáveis inclusive na revisão de atos normativos”. Desse modo, a revisão realizada pelos juízes seria uma maneira de evitar a arbitrariedade e exigir a motivação específica das agências reguladoras nas medidas regulatórias e em suas atividades de maneira geral. O balanceamento entre a discricionariedade das agências reguladoras e da necessidade de motivação de suas atividades torna-se, assim, essencial ao sistema organizthumb|400px|FIGURA 01 COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 20acional brasileiro. A análise da jurisprudência faz-se essencial para constatar o entendimento do Judiciário brasileiro sobre os elementos relevantes à realização desse controle. Diferentes posicionamentos tomados pelo Judiciário podem ser observados na análise do ato regulatório, conforme o apresentado na figura 01: thumb|400px|FIGURA 02 COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 23 thumb|400px|FIGURA 03 COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 30 E é nesse ponto que surge o destaque das sanções administrativas, como um dos atos alvos de maiores questionamentos pelo Judiciário e o de maior alvo de revisão, em comparação aos demais atos, de modo que, para preservar o interesse público e os limites da atuação dessas agências reguladoras, o sistema jurídico brasileiro tem dado observância a eles. Afirmações essas podem ser analisadas nas figuras 02 e 03: Conforme o exposto, pode-se concluir a efetiva relevância do controle da sanção administrativa no contexto da Administração Pública brasileira, tendo em vista que esse é ato fortemente questionado pelo Judiciário em relação às agências reguladoras, elementos tão importantes à efetivação das atividades administrativas no Brasil. '(ii) As lacunas deixadas pela Lei''' A Lei 8.666 e as sanções administrativas thumb|320px O assunto sobre a contratação da Administração Pública em contratos administrativos e procedimentos licitatórios com particulares se faz polêmico quanto à questão das sanções administrativas e ao princípio da proporcionalidade. Em seu artigo 871, onde são disciplinadas as sanções administrativas no processo de licitação, a Lei 8666/93 não especifica uma gradação dessas sanções, ou até mesmo uma estipulação dos atos aos quais essas penalidades se direcionariam, de modo que a disposição dos atos sancionatórios não respeita o princípio da proporcionalidade. O ordenamento jurídico passa, pois, a impressão de que cabe à Administração Pública decidir no processo o grau da penalidade a ser aplicado. Logo, o próprio gestor público tem que decidir as especificações a respeito do ato sancionatório, todavia isso nem sempre é frutífero, pois muitas vezes são aplicadas penalidades indevidas, desproporcionais e com critérios pífios, afinal o gestor público pode não ter o conhecimento técnico necessário para a aplicação de sanções em determinados setores e situações sobre os quais não detém o devido esclarecimento. Cabe dar atenção também ao fato de que editais de licitação e seus contratos também não trazem a gradação da pena, dificultando cada vez mais uma atuação proporcional da função sancionatória da Administração Pública. É assim que, em determinados casos, os particulares se encontram a mercê de uma arbitrariedade e subjetivismo do administrador público que deveriam ser combatidos originariamente pela própria legislação. Por conseguinte, as consequências dessas ações desarrazoadas podem ser severas e injustas, “levando empresas a fecharem literalmente suas portas ante a penalização recebida por falhas mínimas”2, mas aplicadas pelo administrador público conforme seus critérios subjetivos e diante da omissão da legislação ou seu teor genérico. É possível concluir que, apesar de ter que se dá o respeito ao espaço de discricionariedade da Administração para penalizar, segundo o art. 87, inexecução parcial ou total de obrigações constantes do contrato celebrado, não devem ser aplicadas desproporcionalmente e de maneira subjetiva as sanções, de modo a impedir a sua banalização. Encontra-se aqui um problema originado, pode-se dizer, de uma lacuna deixada pela própria legislação, que se omite no que concerne às especificações das sanções, tornando dificultada a estipulação do limite entre esse espaço discricionário concedido à Administração Pública e o controle judicial que deve incidir sobre a desproporcionalidade dos atos realizados por ela. A modalidade Pregão de licitação e as sanções administrativas thumb|330px Nas licitações com modalidade Pregão, o art. 7o3 da Lei nº 10.520/2002 dispôs sobre situações irregulares a respeito do contrato, aplicando a todas elas a sanção de impedir a licitação e a contratação com os entes federativos e também o descredenciamento do SICAF e dos sistemas de cadastramento de fornecedores pelo prazo de até 5 (cinco) anos, sem prejuízo das multas previstas em edital e no contrato e das demais cominações legais. Diferente da Lei 8.666, o Pregão estabelece as situações e condutas que provocam a aplicação de sanções administrativas, tanto ao contratado, como ao licitante. Em contrapartida, é genérica no que diz respeito às especificações das penalidades, aplicando uma pena, com graves consequências, a diferentes condutas e gravidades. Isso dá ensejo para a aplicação de penas desarrazoadas e incoerentes ao princípio da proporcionalidade e espaço à arbitrariedade da Administração Pública e à subjetividade do gestor público. Ressalte-se que são aplicadas, pelo Pregão, o impedimento de licitar e a multa, segundo o art. 7o4, da Lei 10.520, já mencionado, o que pode ser explicitado nas figuras 04 e 05, a seguir, referentes ao edital de licitação na modalidade pregão eletrônico No. 01/2013, que diz respeito à contratação de empresas especializadas no serviço dedetização e outros. thumb|400px|FIGURA 04: Extraído do Edital de Licitação No. 01/2013- Contratação de empresas especializadas no serviço dedetização e outrosthumb|400px|FIGURA 05: Extraído do Edital de Licitação No. 01/2013- Contratação de empresas especializadas no serviço dedetização e outros Em primeiro lugar, tem-se que a pena aplicada mais branda representa, pela falta de penalidades diferentes na norma, menor duração do impedimento de licitar, sendo de 6 meses ou 1 ano. Já a mais grave diz respeito a um maior tempo do mesmo, com limite de 5 anos. Já no que diz respeito às multas, elas não são apresentadas na norma do Pregão como as mais brandas penas, mas são aplicadas nos atos de menor gravidade, mesmo sem dano qualificado. Dito isso, note-se que essas situações vão de encontro aos princípios norteadores da Administração Pública (art. 37, CF), de modo que graves sanções como impedimento de licitar e multas são aplicadas em condutas que não detinham gravidade suficiente para configurá-las. Assim, diminui a disposição para participar de licitação no modelo pregão, para evitar altos riscos, posto que “tratam de sanções com consequências devastadoras ao particular que licita e/ou contrata com a Administração Pública”5. Diferenciar condutas pela duração da penalidade ou de multas isoladas é injusto diante de um quadro de diferentes consequências para cada conduta. Faz-se necessário utilizar maiores requisitos para definir as sanções, como avaliar se houve má-fé do licitante e analisar diferentes penas, muitas vezes mais brandas, para determinadas condutas que não causam prejuízos relevantes e não ferem o interesse público. Por conseguinte, uma cumulação de penalidades e eventual aumento do rol de penalidades poderiam elucidar uma melhor aplicação do princípio da proporcionalidade, principalmente no que diz respeito às condutas que requererem penalidades mais brandas, mas que ainda não detêm atos sancionatórios especificados, posto que a legislação foi generalizada ou omissa. É importante destacar sobre a cumulação de penalidades que em seu art. 7o, a Lei do Pregão (n. 10.520), afirma que as penalidades referentes ao Pregão não excluem demais penalidades legais, o que possibilita aplicar penas da Lei 8.666/93 naquilo que não houver conflito. Todavia, o contrário não acontece, posto que as penalidades previstas para o Pregão são exclusivas dessa modalidade, de modo que os contratos que estão sob a Lei No. 8.666 não podem ser alvo dessas penalidades. Estimular essa cumulação poderia ser um caminho ao atendimento adequado e cada vez mais específico das condutas suscetíveis de sanções. Conclui-se, assim, que o controle judicial é por ora imprescindível para garantir um alinhamento da atuação sancionatória da Administração Pública. Como exposto, a legislação, por meio de lacunas, concede um espaço para uma arbitrariedade e para certa subjetividade da Administração que deve ser regulado pelo Poder Judiciário de modo a evitar caprichos dos gestores públicos e manter o respeito à justiça e à proporcionalidade na aplicação de atos sancionatórios às condutas que requerem tais penalidades. (iii) Jurisprudência A jurisprudência brasileira faz jus à importância que tem o princípio da proporcionalidade no que diz respeito às sanções administrativas da Administração Pública. Para uma análise ilustrativa, é importante tomar como exemplo o RECURSO ORD. EM MANDADO DE SEGURANÇA 28.208 DISTRITO FEDERAL6, de 25/02/2014. No caso que chegou ao STF, foi questionada uma sanção em forma de demissão do Ministro do Desenvolvimento Agrário Erminio Moraes Pereira, posto que Erminio interpôs recurso ordinário afirmando ter sido sua demissão infundada. Erminio afirmou, pois, que a sanção foi aplicada sem suporte probatório para que fosse declarada sua culpa, e portanto a demissão foi um ato desproporcional, não só diante do fato de que não acatou a sugestão da Corte Disciplinar de aplicação de uma pena de suspensão pelo prazo de 90 dias, mas também pelo desrespeito aos princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade no próprio ato sancionatório. O impetrante requereu, pois, a reforma da decisão recorrida para anular o procedimento e o reintegrar em seu cargo. Outo caso da jurisprudência brasileira que segue a mesma linha que dá luz ao argumento do princípio da proporcionalidade como guia das sanções administrativas é o Mandado de Segurança 15.517/DF. Trata-se de questão de demissão de agentes administrativos do Ministério da Fazenda, por fraudes e falsificação de assinaturas e portarias. Abaixo, ADMINISTRATIVO. SERVIDOR PÚBLICO FEDERAL. PROCESSO DISCIPLINAR.DEMISSÃO. PROPORCIONALIDADE E RAZOABILIDADE NA SANÇÃO. VERIFICADA.PREJUÍZO AO ERÁRIO. EXISTENTE. AUSÊNCIA DE DIREITO LÍQUIDO E CERTO. As alegações cingem-se à pretensa ausência de proporcionalidade e de razoabilidade na sanção aplicada; (MS15.517/DF, Rel. Ministro Benedito Gonçalves, Primeira Seção, DJe18.2.2011).7 (grifo nosso) Além disso, pode-se dizer que os tribunais brasileiros confirmam certa dificuldade existente na delimitação do papel controle judicial no espaço de discricionariedade da Administração Pública para a aplicação de sanções administrativas. Analisando o MS 20.999-DF, julgado em 21.03.1990, de relatoria do Min. Celso de Mello, percebe-se que o limite da atuação do judiciário não é claro. Ao mesmo tempo em que os ministros estabelecem que “o que os juízes e Tribunais somente não podem examinar nesse tema, até mesmo como natural decorrência do princípio da separação de poderes, são a conveniência, a utilidade, a oportunidade e a necessidade da punição disciplinar”, acabam por afirmar adiante que “isso não significa, porém, a impossibilidade de o Judiciário verificar se existe, ou não, causa legítima que autorize a imposição da sanção disciplinar”. Já no REsp 176.645-DF, destacado por Pimenta Oliveira (2006), foi analisada a aplicação de multas administrativas, previstas no art. 11, “a”, da Lei Delegada n. 4/1962 – de 150 a 200.000 UFIR-, e o STJ, pelo princípio da proporcionalidade, entendeu ser possível a redução de multa cominada na sanção, não sendo caracterizada, no caso, a redução da pena uma invasão da seara administrativa, se aplicada com exorbitância do princípio da legalidade. Nos casos apresentados, é possível observar como vem sendo entendido o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas pela jurisprudência brasileira. Apesar de colocar em destaque esse princípio como fundamento em suas decisões, não utiliza parâmetros definidos para especificar precisamente a aplicação dos conceitos e direções que dizem respeito a ele, acabando o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas por padecer da devida delimitação a respeito de sua atuação, afinal cada Tribunal vem apresentando opiniões diferentes sobre até que ponto ele pode atuar. ---- Pós edição: 28-34 1 Art. 87. Pela inexecução total ou parcial do contrato a Administração poderá, garantida a prévia defesa, aplicar ao contratado as seguintes sanções: I - advertência; II - multa, na forma prevista no instrumento convocatório ou no contrato; III - suspensão temporária de participação em licitação e impedimento de contratar com a Administração, por prazo não superior a 2 (dois) anos; IV - declaração de inidoneidade para licitar ou contratar com a Administração Pública enquanto perdurarem os motivos determinantes da punição ou até que seja promovida a reabilitação perante a própria autoridade que aplicou a penalidade, que será concedida sempre que o contratado ressarcir a Administração pelos prejuízos resultantes e após decorrido o prazo da sanção aplicada com base no inciso anterior. § 1o Se a multa aplicada for superior ao valor da garantia prestada, além da perda desta, responderá o contratado pela sua diferença, que será descontada dos pagamentos eventualmente devidos pela Administração ou cobrada judicialmente. § 2o As sanções previstas nos incisos I, III e IV deste artigo poderão ser aplicadas juntamente com a do inciso II, facultada a defesa prévia do interessado, no respectivo processo, no prazo de 5 (cinco) dias úteis. § 3o A sanção estabelecida no inciso IV deste artigo é de competência exclusiva do Ministro de Estado, do Secretário Estadual ou Municipal, conforme o caso, facultada a defesa do interessado no respectivo processo, no prazo de 10 (dez) dias da abertura de vista, podendo a reabilitação ser requerida após 2 (dois) anos de sua aplicação. 2Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 de maio de 2015. 3 Art. 7º Quem, convocado dentro do prazo de validade da sua proposta, não celebrar o contrato, deixar de entregar ou apresentar documentação falsa exigida para o certame, ensejar o retardamento da execução de seu objeto, não mantiver a proposta, falhar ou fraudar na execução do contrato, comportar-se de modo inidôneo ou cometer fraude fiscal, ficará impedido de licitar e contratar com a União, Estados, Distrito Federal ou Municípios e, será descredenciado no Sicaf, ou nos sistemas de cadastramento de fornecedores a que se refere o inciso XIV do art. 4o desta Lei, pelo prazo de até 5 (cinco) anos, sem prejuízo das multas previstas em edital e no contrato e das demais cominações legais. (grifo nosso) 5 Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 de maio de 2015. 6Disponível:. Acesso em: 14 de maio de 2015 7Supremo Tribunal de Justiça - MS: 12200 DF 2006/0192226-0, Relator: Ministro HUMBERTO MARTINS, Data de Julgamento: 28/03/2012, S1 - PRIMEIRA SEÇÃO, Data de Publicação: DJe 03/04/2012 ' ' ' ' ---- 1MENEZES, Fernando; ZAGO, Mariana. Controle de Políticas Públicas pelo Poder Judiciário – Breves Ideias a Partir do Modo de Estruturação da Jurisdição, em Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, ''Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 94 2MEDAUAR, Odete. '''Constituição de 1988: Catalisadora da Evolução do Direito Administrativo?', em Revista do Avogado, n.o 99, Set. De 2008, pp. 100-107 3SUNDFELD, Carlos Ari. Fundamentos de Direito Público, 5a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2010, p. 18 4 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 224 5 ROSILHO, André. A Constituição de 1988 e suas Políticas em 4 Atos, em Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 21 6 NIETO, Alejandro. Derecho Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição. Madri, Tecnos, 2000. 7 Bandeira de Mello, Celso Antônio. Discricionariedade e Controle Jurisdicional. 2a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2001, p. 16 8 NIETO, Alejandro. Derecho Administrativo Sancionador. 3a edição. Madri, Tecnos, 2002, p. 243. 9 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 247 10OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 246 11OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 242 12PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 479 13SUNDFELD, Carlos Ari. Fundamentos de Direito Público, 5a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2010, p. 165. 14 Brasil, Constituição Federal. 1988 15 PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 481 16 PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 496. 17 PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 506 18 OLIVEIRA, Régis Fernandes de. Infrações e Sanções Administrativas. São Paulo, ED. RT, 1985. 19 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 250. 20 COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 7 21PEREIRA NETO, Caio Mário. O Diálogo Institucional das Agências Reguladoras com os Poderes Executivo, Legislativo e Judiciário: uma Porposta de Sistematização, '''em '''Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, ''Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 179 22Disponível em: . '''Citizens to Preserve Overton Park v. Volpe, 401 U.S. 402 (1971)' '''Acesso em: 9 de abril de 2015. 23COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. '''Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 183 24PEREIRA NETO, Caio Mário. O Diálogo Institucional das Agências Reguladoras com os Poderes Executivo, Legislativo e Judiciário: uma Porposta de Sistematização, '''em '''Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, ''Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 185 25COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. '''Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira'. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 20 26COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 23 27COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 30